


Just kiss!

by criticalrolls



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pirates of the Carribbean themed, but it wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it, not my idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalrolls/pseuds/criticalrolls
Summary: Fjord and Jester make a step forward in their relationship in a chaotic way.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Kudos: 28





	Just kiss!

They didn’t really mean to become pirates. I mean, it wasn’t totally an accident. But if Jester thought back to the beginning of the adventure of the past few years, she hadn’t intended to become a pirate, and she was pretty sure Fjord didn’t either. That one throwaway comment the first time they kissed had been a joke, but it seemed to be the point of no return in a thematic way, although the time that she pointed a serrated lollipop at Vess DeRogna’s face to steal the letters that would pardon her and Fjord was probably the bigger one, especially since those got lost somewhere between Darktow and one of the Swavain Isles looking for Trent Ikathon’s heart. 

It hadn’t been an easy adventure either. They had traveled all over the Lucidian Ocean, seeing things Jester had only heard mentions of from various sailors and merchants who ate in the Lavish Chateau. She had seen more treasure than she could ever dream of, killed more people than she would ever want to remember, and become a trusted advisor of the Plank King. 

Somehow they ended up on the Nein Heroes, fighting Ickythong’s army of pirates with that V name she could never remember and didn’t want to ask Caleb about. She could see Veth shooting down enemy boarders before they could even get halfway between the boats, Yasha slicing bodies in half and tossing legless torsos from the ship, Beau’s fists flying and protecting Yasha’s back. Fjord was behind her, the Star Razor flashing with the Wildmother’s blessing. Caleb and Essek were at the bow of the ship, distracting Trent from going anywhere before they could all get over to kill him. Caduceus was at the helm, using magic to keep various enemies away as he and Orly attempted to keep the ship on track in the storm. 

Jester shot off a quick Guiding Bolt before spinning around, axe raised and skirt twirling, to hit whoever was attacking next. Fjord spun at the same time, and their eyes met. His yellow eyes glowed with what was probably a little bit of the orcish bloodlust mixing with the adrenaline of fighting for his life, but felt like all of his love for her. She was sure her own eyes were reflecting all of that back to him. 

“Jester, I - “

The pirate over his left shoulder raised their sword, so Jester pushed past Fjord and shot off a quick Sacred Flame and felt him raise his own sword at someone she couldn’t see, but was probably the guy she had lit up with the Bolt. She turned back toward Fjord and grabbed his jacket as he pulled her in with his off arm. 

“Jester, marry me.”

“Now? Fjord, we’re a little busy!”

“When better?” He gave her a little wink, grabbed her wrist, and spun her out like they were dancing in a tavern in Rexxentrum instead of fighting in the middle of a storm. They made quick attacks against whichever pirate was coming after them next and Fjord spun her back in, giving her a squeeze and a quick peck on the forehead. 

“Caduceus!” Jester hoped her voice carried over the storm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fjord raise his eyebrows at her, but Caduceus was leaning over the railing above them. “Marry us!”

Fjord’s grin lit up the sun, almost to the point of the storm not even being noticeable. Caduceus just looked confused. “Jester, I’m a little busy!” He shot off his own Sacred Flame at a pirate creeping up on Orly. 

“Please Caduceus!” Fjord yelled up at his brother in arms and squeezed Jester even tighter. 

Caduceus rolled his eyes. “I don’t normally do weddings, but I guess!” He whacked a few pirates with his staff and raised his arms up to the sky. “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today...”  _ whack, whack _ “We are gathered here today to marry these two under the eyes of the Wildmother and maybe the Traveler!”

Fjord kept a hold on her wrist as they both let loose a few attacks, him with his sword and she with her axe. It wasn’t as effective as her magic, but she wasn’t letting go of him now. The dance continued as they swapped positions and then wrapped back around each other. 

Caduceus let loose a few of his own attacks before continuing. “Jester, do you take Fjord to be your lawfully wedded  _ that wasn’t nice!” _ He let loose a nasty hit on someone who had attempted to slice off his leg. 

Jester yelled up “I do!” and hacked at the pirate next to her for a second. 

“And Fjord, do you take Jester  _ my god man _ !”

Fjord responded with his own “I do!” before slashing through the enemy next to him. 

“I guess you guys can kiss now! You’re married!” Caduceus finished the Ceremony spell and turned to continue fighting the few that had swarmed around Orly and the helm. Jester turned to kiss Fjord and instead ended up face to face with the same guy Fjord had been trying to take down. She brought her axe down into his skull a few times and kicked him over before feeling a tug at her wrist that Fjord still somehow had a hold on. She raised her axe as she spun, ready to dig into whomever was waiti–

_ THWANK.  _

Her axe was caught on Fjord’s sword above their heads, and he was looking at her like she hung the moon. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward her, planting her lips squarely on his and refusing to give a fuck about anything and everything around them. He returned the kiss with just as much passion. 

In this moment, he was her everything and she was his. It was chaotic and messy and wet (from the rain, don’t be dirty) and bloody and absolutely perfect. Jester knew the fight was still raging on, but that didn’t matter when she had Fjord bonded to her forever in the best ways: best friend, lover, partner-in-crime, and now husband. 

Before too long, their attention returned to the fight around them. Bolstered by their love, or perhaps protected by their respective god and goddess, it almost felt like hits hit less and they came out on the other side triumphant and much less bloody than their compatriots. Ickythong was dead, the Mighty Nein was alive, and they were all going to live happily ever after…

Or happily until the next big attack came. 


End file.
